deadzone_cross_evolution_climaxfandomcom-20200214-history
DeadZone Crossing Journey Remix
'''DeadZone Crossing Journey Remix '''is the first spin-off game in the series. It is set to be released on the PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Plot During the events of the third game, Reiji and Xiaomu received a message from an helpful source about the worlds merging into one. Development The development team decided to go back to the drawing board and go back to the series' roots, only this time, the game has taken a similar route to the Namco x Capcom video game. Characters According to the director, it has been confirmed that aside from Reiji and Xiaomu, there will be at least 24 pair units along with 20 solo units. For DLC, there will be six more units along with 4 more Solo Units. Pair Units # Reiju Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) # Dante and Nero (Devil May Cry) # Skullomania and Blair Dame (Fighting EX Layer) # Thomas Rogan and G (House of the Dead) # Kyosuke Kagami and Batsu (Rival Schools) # Amy Sorel and Talim (Soul Calibur) # Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) # Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee (RWBY) # Selvaria and Alicia (Valkyria Chronicles) # Grimmjow and Coyote Stark (Bleach) # Craig Marduk and King (Tekken) # Vector and Four Eyes (Resident Evil) # Jia Xu and Man Chong (Dynasty Warriors) # Gordeau and Vatista (Under Night in Birth) # Trish and Lady (Devil May Cry) # Jubei and Bang (BlazBlue) # Carolina and Washington (Red vs. Blue) # Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) # Cure Yell and Cure Flora (Pretty Cure) # Nice and Hajime (Hamatora) # Shinra Kusakabe and Maki Oze (Fire Force) # Dan Marshall and Faye Lee (Binary Domain) # Kamen Rider Zero-One and Izu (Kamen Rider) # Yoshitsugu Otani and Takatora Todo (Samurai Warriors) DLC Units # Sarah Barn and Kain Battler (Golden Axe) # Vulcano Rosso and Rock Howard (Fighting EX Layer and King of Fighters) # ? # ? # ? # ? Solo Units (Base) # Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) # Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter) # Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) # Manuela Hidalgo (Resident Evil) # Akira Kazama (Rival Schools) # James Taylor (House of the Dead) # Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) # Vectorman (Vectorman) # V (Devil May Cry) # Kamen Rider Black (Kamen Rider) # Cure Passion (Pretty Cure) # Finn Macauley (Resident Evil) # Michael J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) # Sawyer the Cleaner (Black Lagoon) # Cain (Binary Domain) # Zhong Hui (Dynasty Warriors) # Yoshimoto Imagawa (Samurai Warriors) # Jo Amon (Yakuza) # Alicia Winston (Time Crisis) DLC Solo Units # ? # ? # ? # ? Voice Cast * Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu - Kazuhiko Inoue and Omi Minami * Dante and Nero - Toshiyuki Morikawa and Kaito Ishikawa * Skullomania and Blair Dame - Issei Futamata and Rui Tanabe * Thomas Rogan and G - Hideo Ishikawa and Kentaro Ito * Kyosuke Kagami and Batsu - Isshin Chiba and Nobuyuki Hiyama * Amy Sorel and Talim - Hitomi Nabatame and Yukari Tamura * Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki - Masakazu Morita and Fumiko Orikasa * Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee - Saori Hayami and Yoko Hikasa * Selvaria and Alicia - Sayaka Ohara and Marina Inoue * Grimmjow and Coyote Starrk - Junichi Suwabe and Rikiya Koyama * Vector and Four Eyes - Tomoaki Maeno and Mariko Suzuki * Jia Xu and Man Chong - Hideo Ishikawa and Takashi Aoki * Gordeau and Vatista - Kosuke Toriumi and Nao Touyama * Trish and Lady - Atsuko Tanaka and Fumiko Orikasa * Jubei and Bang - Masaki Terasoma and Tsuyoshi Koyama Solo Units * Ryo Hazuki - Masaya Matsuzake * Kage-Maru - Takenobu Mitsuyoshi * Seto Kaiba - Kenjiro Tsuda * Manuela Hidalgo - Nao Touyama * Trivia * This is considered as a spiritual adaption to Namco x Capcom.